The Fury
by Stepawayfromthecliche
Summary: In London, it's getting harder and harder for Nine to look after herself, and to survive. Settlements are getting more and more tougher to get into, 'Figureheads' seem to be getting stranger and the adults are getting meaner... The drama is unfolding, but all the while, the rain is falling... Enjoy x


AN: This is the first chapter of a FF me and my friend are writing. It basically is explaining who she is and what she does. I would love some constructive criticism please. Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter One

Nine

Nine was standing with her face looking up to the sky. It was raining heavily. It had been for days. The rain gave Nine's skin a tingling sensation as it cooled her face. She let it rain on her. The rain ran down her cheeks, collecting the dirt that covered her face. She didn't mind that she was getting wet. The rain comforted her. Cooled her. Cleansed her. Her eyes flinched slightly as the drops fell on her closed eyes. Like Chinese Water Torture. But she let it rain. She liked the rain. It was one of the little comforts for her. The rain was one of the few things that had remained unchanged since the rest of the world had. Or at least it had been. Nine had noticed that it had been raining for days. Non stop. Normally it she would be concerned by now. But she found it comforting. She opened her eyes and looked towards the River Thames. She had a good view from where she was standing. The raindrops fell on the water's surface and furiously bounced back up before merging into the water. She was enjoying the therapeutic view. Until she heard something. A kind of shuffling. Nine quickly jumped into action and ran to the fire escape stairs of the building she was standing next to. She ran up the metal stairs until she reached the first floor platform. There she turned and scanned the landscape. She was right, she had heard something. Further along the road she could see a father crawling across the road. It jaw hung open as it moved around, revealing several rotted teeth. One of its legs were broken, the calf bone was sticking out of the back. Nine pulled her shotgun from around her shoulders. Before, she would never of shot anything alive. Nine and her dad would practice in the fields on targets and pigeons made of clay. She couldn't deny the feeling of power that came from being behind a gun but she knew better than to get big headed. It was what she lived by. Walk away from something when it's dead. That was the next order of business. She brought the gun up to her face and carefully aimed for the crawling father's head, so her view of the barrel was just to the right of it. She gently pulled the trigger. The shot went off and the father was killed instantly.

Quickly and humanely.

Nine turned to walk down the stairs again but she stopped. Something caught her eye. he looked into the apartment window she was standing next to. She put her face up to the glass. Inside, she could see an untouched room full of persian rugs and ornate furniture.

Very posh.

It was a bit like her old home. Nine smiled. This stuff could be very useful to her as settlement around London had become super strict on who they let in. 'We don't need any more mouths to feed' they would say. Nine saw it as her 'work' to go around London finding anything that could be of interest to the large settlements, in exchange for one or two night stays and maybe a meal or two. It was what she did. She lifted her shotgun and smashed the window with the wooden end. She lifted herself into the flat, minding the glass still in the window frame. The flat was silent. All she could hear was the pitter patter of the rain outside. As she looked across the room, the light caught on patches of gold around the room. She stepped in closer. She decided that before she took anything she would have a look around in case she missed anything. Nine walked across the room and into a narrow corridor, leaving a trail of muddy footprints behind her. Nine edged through an open door. She had found a bathroom of some sort. It was very large with a long marble bath along one wall and a full length framed mirror on the other that took up the whole wall. She walked along the tiles and stared at her reflection. She used to take pride in her looks, as unusual as they were, but she lost that trait a long time ago.

She hadn't looked into a mirror in a long time. Her skin had been badly weathered from being outside so much; frozen by hail, dampened by rain and thawed by the sun. Now her face was just covered in dirt. She leaned in closer to the mirror and examined her features. She had her father's squared jaw and glossy black hair, now kept in a long plait that rested on her back, her mother's straight nose and those eyes... The left a glittering sky blue, and the right a deep chocolate brown. She wouldn't trade them for the world. But now, looks weren't important anymore. She turned away and went back into the main living area. An ornate white and gold bureau caught Nine's eye in the corner of the room. Nine, thinking of the possibilities, lept over to it and rifled through the draws.

* * *

I'm not done with this chapter, but I'm feeling ill so that's it for now!


End file.
